Post Prom: Winding Down
by Rosepuff312
Summary: My first fanfiction story in about 9 years, a vignette that takes place after prom. Open to reviews!


**Hi there!**

 **This is Rosepuff312, back from a very long hiatus, only about a 9-year one. I admit, I don't know why I stopped writing fanfiction. I was in high school at the time, and decisions about what would come af ter soon preoccupied time for fanfiction. That and the fact that I didn't have my own laptop yet, so my computer time was limited to the family computer that I shared with the three other members of my family.**

 **Fanfiction continued to take a backseat in college, where I worked on a B.A. in journalism, and when most of my writing focused on real life, real people, and real places. Now I'm in my mid-twenties, a college graduate, and out in the working world, with time to finally come back to a long-lost hobby.**

 **Anyway, 2017 being the 10-year anniversary of when Season 4 first aired, and the 15-year anniversary of when the show premiered, renewed my interest in the series, and I've been rewatching several episodes over the past few weeks. I've been checking out the most recent fanfiction, and even came across this recent video of 107 facts about Kim Possible by ChannelFrederator. I found that even 24-year-old me is still a KP/RS shipper, as I get giddy watching the two of them together, as giddy as I got as a 12-year-old first watching** _ **So the Drama.**_

 **Stories about what happened after the prom have continued to intrigue me. While Season 4 obviously documented Kim and Ron's relationship, the show's writers chose to pick it up at the start of their senior year, which leaves a huge gap in what happened after prom night and the whole summer after. I always wondered if that jump was done on purpose as a way to leave that time period open to viewer's interpretation and imagination. (Or logically, it could because Season 4 premiered in February 2007, almost two years after** _ **So the Drama's**_ **April 2005 airing.) Fortunately, fanfiction provided a way for all of us fans to share our takes on what happened after that night.**

 **I wrote a post-prom story back in 2007 that you can read. Now many years older, I discovered that people are still writing about that night to this day, and it motivated me to publish another piece.**

 **This little vignette is actually inspired by a piece of fanart I saw on a YouTube video from 2007; a music video of Kim and Ron pictures to Ashley Tisdale's version of "Kiss the Girl." At the 1:16 mark, it shows Kim and Ron relaxing together on the couch during what I assume is immediately following the prom, since they are both still wearing their clothes from there. The artist behind the drawing is Goofmore from DeviantArt, whose account is now deactivated. I want to make it clear to Goofmore, if you are still out there, that I'm not stealing your artwork, just using it as a creative muse. That drawing stayed in my mind, and a story idea started to form out of it. That, combined with some of the experiences I've had in my nearly decade-long absence from here, allowed me to build on it. I decided to set it from Ron's point-of-view. Let me know what you all think.**

 **So, without further ado, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

After the prom, Kim and I went to the treehouse to relax a little bit. We were both a little overwhelmed by what had just happened and needed some time to think before going home. It was only 10, so we still had an hour until Kim had to be home for her 11 pm curfew.

"Here, you go first," I said, letting Kim climb the ladder ahead of me.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly.

Once we were both up there, we sat on the couch, trying to unwind. Kim took off my tux jacket, which had been around her shoulders, and draped it on the back of the couch.

"Want to lay down?" she asked, her eyes were starting to droop.

"Sure," I replied.

I gently laid down, on my back, propping myself up on the armrest. Kim scooched into the crevice between me and the back of the couch, one hand under her head while the other was settled on my chest. Rufus lay perched on top of the couch.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but Kim's body pressing against my side made it hard to concentrate on anything, yet alone sleep.

As if she could read my thoughts, I heard Kim say, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course," I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering," she said. "Since this is sort of new for you."

 _Try completely new._ I thought. I had never really cuddled with anyone before. Rufus didn't count.

"Really, I'm okay with it," I said out loud. "I, just, well…"

"Yeah?"

"Can't really believe this is happening."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because, um, I've wanted it for awhile."

"How long?"

I turned my body so that I was facing her squarely.

"I don't really know, I guess I've had these feelings for awhile, like in my subconscious. Then when Eric came along and I…"

I was silenced by Kim's finger on my lips, a firm look on her face.

"Let's not talk about the past, Eric included. Focus on the here and now."

"I can do that." I said, smiling, looking into her intense green eyes.

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed me back, sliding her arm around my back. As if on instinct, I scooched closer to her, deepening the kiss. The two of us laid there in each other's arms, kissing with all the passion that came from twelve years of hiding our feelings and relishing in the privacy we now had, a nice change from the earlier broadcast of our relationship that all of our classmates had been able to see.

Suddenly my eyes shot open as I became aware of a bodily reaction I was having. I pulled away from Kim and rolled away from her, breathing heavily.

"Ron?" I felt Kim's hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied. Crap, how was I supposed to explain this? "I just got, um, well…"

"Excited?" she supplied.

"Maybe," I said, blushing deeply and bringing my hands to my eyes, realizing she must have felt it. "I'm sorry, it's…"

"You don't have to apologize, Ron, it's something that happens naturally."

"I know," I said, turning to face her again. "It's just awkward, like, I know that our bodies have certain reactions, but the only time we really talk about that kind of stuff in health class."

Kim gave me an amused look.

"Well, this just happened and all," I continued. "and you know, if we're going to be a couple, I guess it's uh, something we're going to talk about eventually…"

"Oh Ron," she said. "You're thinking too much, like you usually do. We don't have to talk about that right now. One step at a time."

She reached out and gently stroked the side of my face, her touch sending shivers up my spine.

"Can't we just relax and get some rest?"

"You're right," I said.

She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. We reshifted back to our original position. This time, though, I relaxed, only focusing on the here and now.

The End.


End file.
